Now you're back, I'm never letting you go
by QuizicalBabe
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I would love it if you could review it and give me ways to improve. Frerard fanfic. All events are fictional. Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Gerard's POV**

He looks so peaceful just lying there. He looks asleep, only with pipes and tubes going into him and a huge bandage wrapped around his head. They've got him hooked up to all these machines that monitor different things. His pulse, temperature. Giving him food. Keeping him alive.

He looks tiny in the hospital bed. I mean, my Frankie has always been tiny, though he'd argue he's 'fun sized' not 'tiny' as such, but lying there made him look small and vunerable. I smiled as I remember how excited he got last month about growing an inch taller. This meant he was now 4"10, not that it meant I could no longer look straight over the top of his head, because I still can, but it meant he was still growing_. "Not that I'm gonna have and drastic growth spurts or something."_ I remember him saying glumly. I pulled him into a tight hug and rested my chin on his head. Hey, I wasn't being horrible. It's just something I now do automatically. Anyway, I said, "_You've still grown. And even if you don't grow anymore, I still love you."_ He looked up at me with his beautiful green/brown changing coloured eyes. That's another thing that makes him cute. His eye colour changes with the seasons. In the warmer seasons his eyes are green, and in the cooler seasons his eyes are brown. How cute.

I look outside to try and see what season I'd put today in. I think about what it was like a month ago before Frank ended up in this state. It was March so it was spring. Now it's near the end of April, so would you count that as summer? Frank's eyes go bright green in the summer. Not that I can see his eye colour now. His eyes are closed. I just sit there staring at his face, tears in my eyes. I'm holding his hand. It keeps twitching but the doctors said it's just his muscles going all weird because they haven't moved in such a long time. It happens when you're drifting off to sleep. Sometimes while you lie there, your leg kicks out scaring you half to death, waking you from your doze. Yeah, that happens to me all the time. I also get this feeling like I'm falling. Is that what it feels like in a coma?

I check the clock. 23:54. I should let my parents know I won't be home tonight. I pull out my phone. "One second Frankie," I whisper, letting go of his hand. I look at my screen. 8 missed calls and 2 texts. I'll check them in a minute. I call my mum. _"Hello. Gerard! Do you know what time it is?"_

"Sorry mum. I'm just calling to let you know I'm okay and that I'm staying over a friends tonight." I lie a lot now-a-days.

"_Never!"_ my mum answers sarcastically. Silence_. "Sorry Gee. It's just, well, you're never at home anymore. I know you're 18 and you have your own life but, well, we would like to see you more. We're worried about you."_

"I'm okay mum," I assure her. "I'll be over tomorrow okay?"

"_Yes sweetheart,"_ replies mum. _"Now get some sleep!"_ Easier said than done at the moment. "Okay, night mum," I say. She says night and I hang up. Y'see, my parents don't know about Frank and I. Although we've been dating for a year, I haven't told them. They wouldn't accept me. They'd go nuts if they knew I was gay. They're not like Frank's parents who just accepted it and moved on. No! They'd make a big fuss about it then they'd kill me!

That's what got us into this state. Me not telling my parents about Frank. Frank and I were talking about what we could do for my 18th birthday. My birthday was April 9th so it's gone now. Anyway, we were on his sofa watching Scooby-Doo alone. His parents were out and he's an only child. It was around 23:30 so it was dark outside. Frank suggested that he came around my house for my birthday but I said no. He got upset about me not telling my parents about him and we got into an argument about whether I loved him or not. Which I do with all of my heart, mind, body and soul. He started asking if I was ashamed of him or ashamed to be seen with him in case I got picked on for being gay. He told me to 'man-up' because he got bullied everyday for who he was and he didn't care. He's 15 you see. He gets picked on at school. I didn't realise I was gay until I met Frank. Well, I wouldn't admit it. Anyway, Frank got really upset and stormed out of the house, crying. I ran after him and called him. He stopped in the middle of the road and was shouting at me, tears streaming down his face. He was saying that I didn't love him and that I mean the world to him. He said that without me, he wouldn't be here. I knew this was true. I remember a conversation I had with Frankie's father, also called Frank. He told me that I'd better not hurt his son. Then he told me about Frankie's self-harming and suicide attempts. He showed me the notes Frankie had written. They were sad and hurtful. Then he told me that since I started dating Frankie, it had all stopped. He became happier and more confident to be himself.

After Frank had finished screaming at me, I began making my way down the steps at his front door. I told him that he was wrong and that I did love him. Then out of nowhere, a car smashed into Frank carrying him a few doors down and dumping him in the middle of the road again. He just lay there not moving. All I could picture was the smile that was on his face when I told him that I did love him. I can't remember what happened after that except that we ended up here with my little Frankie in a coma fighting for his life. So it was my entire fault. "Sorry Frankie," I whisper, placing a kiss on his hand.

Oops! I said my little Frankie. I meant my Fun Sized Frankie. Sorry again Frank. Love you.

The driver that ran into Frank didn't stop. He drove away. The police caught him though. It turns out he was doing 110mph it a 30mph zone, so was speeding, and was 5 times over the legal limit you can drive at after drinking. So basically he was a speeding drunk driver. The police didn't know he was involved in a hit and run on the same night until after. How's that going to look on his record. A speeding, hit and run, drunk driver. _'Can you explain what happened? Err well, I went and had a few drinks with some friends and I wanted to get home quick before my wife found out. Hence the speeding. Then there was this 15 year old kid in the road and I thought, how many points do I get for knocking you over? Nah, I'm kidding. I smashed into the kid and thought, oh god, I'm in trouble. So I drove off.'_ He only got 2 years in prison. Frank could die and he got 2 years. Well, he did get fined for drink driving and was banned from driving for 6 years so its okay isn't it? NO IT'S NOT OKAY! My fun sized Frankie is fighting for his life and that monster gets a slap on the wrist.

I guess I should be thankful that Frankie is fighting for his life. He's very stubborn so he won't, or will try his hardest not to give up and leave me on my own. I remember how stubborn he was when I wouldn't let him hold my hand in public. He was in a mood and gave me the silent treatment all evening and wouldn't talk to me. He always ends up getting what he wants. Well eventually anyway.

I drift off to sleep, holding Frank's hand. "Goodnight Frankie. Love you," I whisper softly before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerard's POV**

As I awake from my deep sleep, I notice a figure watching me. "Morning sunshine!" says a familiar, cheerful voice. I wipe sleep from my eye and smile sleepily at the woman on the other side of the bed she had brown hair and green eyes. So that's where Frankie gets his green eyes from. I had never noticed it before but up close, I can see how much Frankie looks like his mum.

Frankie's mum passed me a strong smelling coffee. "From the machine. Sorry if it's naff."

"Thanks Miss...Sorry, Linda. It's coffee, I won't complain." I take the coffee and gulp it down. That was needed.

Across the bed, Linda was smiling at me sweetly. Gosh Frank looks so much like her. Her eyes flick to Frank and her smile fades slightly. "Any change during the night?" I look over at Frankie's face. "No," I say blankly. "No change" I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Excuse me," I say looking at my phone. "I've got to take this. One second Frankie," I squeeze his hand and give him a kiss on the forehead, then head out of the room. "Hi, Mikey. What's up?"

"Nothin'," answered my little brother. He's a year older than Frankie but about 2 inches taller than me his eyes are hazel, like mine and my dad's, and his hair is a mousey brown colour. He wears glasses but is considering getting rid of them. "Just ringin' to see how Frank was doing. Has there been any change?"

"No." I stare at the floor. Mikey was the person I had told about Frank and I. He swore he wouldn't say anything and so far so good. "I tried to call last night," He continued. "I left 2 texts. I couldn't sleep and mum's going mental with you not being here. Are you okay Gee?"

"Yea. Erm... I'll be over soon. I need a change of clothes and I promised mum I'd visit."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit. Um... Gee... are you sure you're okay? Are you coping okay? Do you need someone with you? You're going through a lot and, well, I'd like to help you."

"Thanks Mikey," I smile. "I'm okay, really. If I need anyone I'll call okay. I'll be over soon. Bye."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up and went back into the room. "Are you okay on your own for a bit Linda? I just want to pop home and freshen up a bit." Linda turned around to face me with a smile.

"Yes sweetheart. You need a good rest too. I'll be okay."

"Thanks." I went over and gave her a kiss on the forehead and a slight hug. Then I went over Frankie. "I'm just going home for a few hours. I'll be back before you know it." I leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "I'm goin' to tell them Frankie. I'm telling them because I love you and I want them to see it. I love you so much. I won't be long." I gave him a kiss on the head and squeezed his hand. A tear ran down my cheek. If I had told my parents in the first place, Frankie wouldn't be in this state now. "I'll tell them." I looked at his face and it looked like he was smiling. "He'll be okay," said Linda. With that I smiled, left the room and headed home to tell my parents I was gay and, most of all, I loved Frankie with everything I could love him with. Frankie was my world. I loved him more than anything and I was going to tell my parents this.

I got home around 10am. As I got out of the car, my mum opened the front door and ran over to me. She pulled me into a tight hug."Oh baby," she said stroking my cheek and putting my hair behind my ear. "You look terrible. What happened?"

"Nothing mum, I just didn't get much sleep last night. I'm going to take a shower and then I need to talk to you and dad please." I was not going to talk myself out of it.

"Anything sweetheart," mum smiled. "Let's get you inside and warmed up hey?"

I went upstairs to shower and nodded to Mikey who was stood outside my room as I got dressed into clean clothes. "How's everything?" Mikey asked. I shrugged. "You look like shit man. Are you okay?" I looked up at Mikey and suddenly burst into tears.

"It's all my fault." I kept repeating as Mikey pulled me into a hug and sat me down on his lap, stroking my head lovingly. "It's okay," he said. "It's okay."

After what seemed like forever, I stopped crying and realised I still needed to talk to my parents. I wasn't going to worm my way out of it. Frank needed me. "I'm going to tell them," I mumbled to Mikey. "What was that?" Mikey asked dreamily.

"Mum and Dad. I'm going to tell them about Frank and I." Mikey's hand froze.

"Err, Gee... is that such a good idea?"

"Not telling them put Frankie in hospital Mikes," I said looking up at him. "Will you be there when I tell them please?"

"Of course I will," Mikey smiled stroking my head again. "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

After I had calmed down and ran through what I was going to say to my parents with Mikey, I decided that I should go and talk to my parents before I backed out of it. I grabbed Mikey's hand and together we went downstairs and stood outside the living room. Dad was sat reading the paper whilst mum was cleaning. "Oh, hi darlings," mum said when she noticed us. "Come in and sit down. Do you want anything? Coffee, pizza, cake..."

"Mum," I said. "Can you sit down please? I need to talk to you. And dad," I added as Dad looked up at me. "Oh," he said folding the paper and placing it on the table. "Go ahead son." I squeezed Mikey's hand as butterflies awoke in my stomach. "There's no easy to say this without it hurting or upsetting someone, whether it's me or you guys, so I'm just going to say it. I'm gay." My mum's and dad's mouth fell open. "I have been for a while and I have a boyfriend, who is lying in hospital because I didn't tell you guys sooner." Tears formed in my eyes as Mikey pulled me into a hug. "It's not your fault Gee. Stop saying that." Dad came and sat next to me and hugged me. "What happened to him?" I was so shocked I stopped crying. Did he just accept that I was gay? I wasn't the only one shocked. "WHAT!" My mum shrieked. "You're just going to accept it like that? Our son is gay Donald, and you're acting like he's the most upset person in the world. It's not natural or normal so why are you acting like it is?" My dad just decided to ignore her. "I'd really like to meet him. Can I come to the hospital with you?"

"Me too." Mikey said. I looked at my dad, who was pretty calm, and then at my mum, who was fuming, and back again. "You're okay with it?" I asked my dad, confused.

"Of course I am," My dad answered a little shocked at my question. "You're my son. You and Mikey are the most important things to me. It's your life choice, and as long as you are happy, safe and healthy, I will be with you 100% of the way. You are my flesh and blood. Always have been and always will be, no matter what. You too Mikey." Mikey and I both smiled. "He's not though. He's gay. He could get AIDS and HIV and god-knows-what from the animal he calls his 'boyfriend'," my mum screamed.

"He's not an animal," I shouted. "And I love him okay?" My dad pulled me closer and glared spitefully at my mum. "He's our son, Donna. We created him, remember that..."

"There's nothing wrong with me or my parenting, Don so don't go twisting..."

"I wasn't twisting anything. Although Gerard wasn't top in all hi classes at school (which was true) he's not stupid. He's mature and old enough to make his own life choices. As is Mikey." Then dad turned to me, calmly. "Shall I drive or will you be okay to?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gerard's POV**

The half an hour drive to the hospital was fairly pleasant. My dad had asked me lots of questions about Frank and I. "So, what's his name?"

"Frank," I answered. Mikey started explaining how we had met at school last year when he had been bundled into his locker and I got him out. "Now old is he?" Dad asked. I hesitated here. "Erm... 15," I said and my dad stared at me. "Oh, don't worry," I said trying to focus on the road. "We haven't done anything, Dad. I just. I dunno, I guess I just love him." My dad smiled at me and his expression softened. "So," he said, his smile disappearing. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to or cant. I understand. But, how exactly did Frank end up in hospital and how is it supposedly your fault?" My hands stiffened on the steering wheel.

"Erm..." I stuttered.

"You don't have to say remember," said Mikey.

"No, its okay Mikes," I smiled at him in the rear view mirror. I explained what happened to my dad. Just as I finished we arrived at the hospital. "How is it your fault though?" Dad asked confused. I pulled into a parking space and sighed. "I didn't tell you and Mom about him." And with that, I got out the car. Dad and Mikey got out and followed me into the hospital in silence.

As I walked into Frank's room in the hospital, Linda looked up at me. "Hiya sweetheart," she smiled sweetly. I smiled back warmly. "Any change?" I asked taking my usual seat on the opposite side of the bed. I placed a kiss on Frank's head and took his hand in mine. "I'm back babe. Hope you didn't miss me too much." I looked up at Linda, awaiting her answer to my previous question. She looked up at me with a warm smile. "No," her smile turned to a sad one as she looked back at Frank. "They said that he was stable." I nodded and looked up at my dad and Mikey who were hovering by the door. "You can come over." I told them. They introduced themselves to Linda and dad looked down at Frank. I looked down at Frank. "Hey," I said squeezing his hand gently. "Guess what I did Frankie. I told my parents. I know I should have done it sooner but I've done it now. This means you have to wake up soon because my dad wants to meet you." Frank's hand twitched in mine and I smiled.

"That's right," my dad said out of nowhere. "I want to see if all these things I've been told about you are true." I smiled up at my dad and he smiled back before he continued. "I also need to ask you what you see in my goof-ball of a son." He laughed slightly at that and punched me playfully in the arm. I laughed too wiping tears from my eyes. My dad had accepted me. I looked up and Linda was smiling at me. As the room fell silent, Mikey spoke up. "And I miss you..." he sobbed. Dad went over and pulled him into a hug. "Come on," he said softly to Mikey. "Let's get you something to eat." And with that he ushered Mikey out of the room. As he left he looked at me and nodded with a smile on his face. "So," Linda turned to me, smiling. "All went well then?"

"With my dad, yes. My mum...Not so well." I looked down at the floor suddenly ashamed of my homophobic mother. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shrugged not looking up. "Well, I'm here if you ever need to talk okay?" She smiled warmly and placed a hand over mine as I nodded silently. After a while I felt like I should tell her. "She said it's unnatural not normal." I blurted out randomly. Linda looked confused at first but then she nodded. "Oh," she said. "It probably shocked her. That's most people's reaction to finding out their son's gay. It can be hard to accept at first."

"You accepted Frankie and Dad accepted me. So why can't my mum accept me for who I am and who I'm happy to be?"

"She probably blames herself and how she raised you. She thinks she's doing what's best for you."

"Do you think I accepted it myself before I met Frank? I tried everything to change who I was but eventually I accepted that. Doesn't she realise that saying things like that to me just makes me feel worse but more determined to be myself?"

"Well at least you are certain you're not going to change just because of what she said."

"I'm not going to give up the best thing in my life because my mother doesn't approve of it. I'm not giving Frank up for anything." I mumbled looking over at Frankie. Linda smiled, squeezed my hand and stood up. "Do you want a coffee darling?"

"Yes please," I answered. My throat suddenly felt as if it was full of sand. "Thank you," I managed before Linda disappeared. I sighed and rested my head on Frank's bed, just below where I was holding his hand. "Just wake up Frankie, please," I began to sob. "I can't do this alone. I love you and I told my parents. Just open your eyes." The last bit came out as a whisper. I turned my head so my face was buried in the sheets and sobbed continuously allowing the sheets to muffle the sound and soak up my tears. Once I was out of tears, Linda's voice suddenly spoke up. "Feeling any better now?" I nodded. "You shouldn't keep it all in." She smiled and handed me my coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I've been pretty busy recently. Here's Chapter 4. The usual applies everything that has been said in the summary. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. It means a lot. I will try to update within the next two weeks, if not I'll try to get Chapter 5 up as soon as possible. If there is anything you would like me to include in the next few chapters feel free to let me know for I am open for a few new ideas. I keep getting writers block and lose my train of thought. Thanks for the reviews and keep reading. QuizicalBabe xxx**

**Chapter 4**

**Frank's POV**

"GRERARD!" I was screaming. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I was trying with all my might to wake up but just as I made it to the top of the hill, I'd fall back down again.

I don't know how long I've been here inside my own head or how I got here. Or why really. There's no night or day. No time, just black hills and grey skies. I don't eat or sleep, just wonder around trying to find something. There's one hill, the largest, that has a white glow at the top of it. I think it will take me back to my life outside of here, if I still have one, but I'm not 100% sure. It could kill me, if I'm not already dead. Y'know, the white light you supposedly see before you go.

I can hear voices. I'm not sure if they're memories or not but I can hear my mum and what sounds like doctors and nurses from what they say. I also hear Gerard. I miss Gerard so much. He talks to me a lot but I can't answer him. Well he doesn't seem to hear me anyway. I also hear him cry. It breaks my heart.

Right now, everything is silent. I panic, wondering if I may have finally died. I keep trying to convince myself I'm not dead and I can get out of here. "No!" I shout to myself. "Don't give up. Gerard needs you." I start making my way up the hill with the glow. It's my only hope. "Don't give up on me Gerard. Please," I kept saying to motivate me. "I'm trying really hard. But I'm on my way. I will make it back to you. I promise." I suddenly heard his voice which made me tell myself that I wasn't dead yet. _"Just wake up Frank, please."_ He was crying. I was halfway up the hill and I was exhausted. But hearing his pleas kept me going._ "I can't do this alone."_

"You don't have to!" I shouted, desperate for him to hear me. "I'm right here!" The top of the hill was in sight when he spoke up again. _"I love you…"_ my heart was about to smash into a million tiny pieces.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I screamed.

"…_and I told my parents,"_ he continued.

"I DON'T CARE!" I was almost at the top. "DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!" His voice was fading. I only just managed to hear him say, _"Just open your eyes."_ Then everything was silent again.

"No!" my heart was sinking and I was close to tears. "DON'T LEAVE ME." There was no reply and all sound had vanished. I stopped moving. "Gerard," I said softly. When I was convinced he was gone I screamed. "GERARD! GERARD!" I fell back down to the bottom of the hill and landed with a low thud. I didn't feel the pain of the fall, but there was an ache in my chest where I felt empty. I curled up in a ball and cried.

**Gerard's POV**

As I held the coffee in my right hand and took a sip every now and then, my left hand never left Frank's. I noticed that Frank's hand kept twitching. Continuously. This had never happened before. It only usually twitched once or twice. "I'm still here Frankie." I said a little panicked. Linda suddenly looked up. "I'm still here babe. I'm right here," I repeated. His hand stopped twitching and he seemed to relax a little.

"Is he okay?" Linda asked as she shot another worried glance at Frank.

"I think he is now," I replied keeping an eye on Frank. What was happening to him?

**Frank's POV**

I started panicking. I didn't know what to do. I had failed again. I had no strength, energy or motivation to try and climb the hill again. It was just too big. And I was terrified that Gerard had left me and given up on me. All I could do was panic. _"I'm still here Frankie." _I heard a voice. It was Gerard. I looked up at the top of the hill. _"I'm still here babe," _He repeated. _"I'm right here."_ I just stood there, surprised.

"You haven't left me," I cried aloud. "Oh thank God!"

"_Is he okay?"_ I heard my mum as Gerard. She sounded a little bit frightened. Okay maybe I wasn't dead after all. "Yes," I screamed. "Yes Mum. I am now." Then I heard Gerard's reply.

"_I think he is now."_ I jumped up and down with my hands over my mouth, smiling like an idiot, whilst tears formed in my eyes. "They haven't left me," I thought. Then I shouted it as loud as I could and laughed. "THEY HAVEN'T LEFT ME!" I started quickly up the hill. "Wait for me," I was telling them. "I won't be too long. I'm on my way. Just wait for me."

**Gerard's POV**

It had gotten dark outside now. My dad and Mikey were sat on chairs at the bottom of Frank's bed. Dad had asked a lot of questions about Frank and I. When did we meet? How long have we been dating? What school did Frank go to? All the questions he asked in the car. I answered them as before with a lot of help from Mikey. It was nice to know dad was okay with me being gay and wanted to know more about Frank.

I looked across at them now. Mikey had his head on dad's shoulder and they were both asleep. Opposite me, Linda slept silently, curled up in the chair with a blanket wrapped around her. Frank looks so much like her. I looked over at Frank and squeezed his hand. It looked like he was trying to smile which was difficult with the breathing tube hanging out of his mouth. I smiled at this thought and moved close to his ear. "I love you," I whispered with a smile on my face. "I love you so much. You don't know how much you mean to me because I can't put it into words but you mean so much to me. When you wake up and get better, which you will, I will try and show you how much I love you." Tears formed in my eyes. A mixture of happy and sad. "I love you Frankie," I sobbed, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

**Frank's POV**

My fingers curled over the top of the hill but I was too exhausted to go any further. Then I heard Gerard's voice. _"I love you," _he said. He sounded upset. That was all I needed. I was not going to give up now. I moved my tired legs onto the rock and pushed up, using my arms to pull me on top. Once at the top, I lay on my back and panted. After a while, I stood up and looked around. "I made it," I said. I could see everything. Every hill, every rock, everything I could see. "I MADE IT," I screamed with a smile on my face. I turned and faced the white light. I was scared to go in incase it killed me. _"I love you,"_ I heard Gerard say. I forced myself to walk forward. This was my only choice. "I love you too Gerard," I smiled through fresh tears. "And I hope I'm coming back to you." I walked forward into the light that blinded me and I felt instant pain. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Then everything went black and I couldn't hear a sound. Only one thing came to mind. I'm dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys but I've had a rough couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you enjoyed the others. Please review and let me know what you think. It will cheer me up. I have added Frankie's dad as a character so let me know if it gets confusing with their names please. Hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take too long. Thanks for all of the reviews so far. QuizicalBabe xxx**

**Chapter 5**

**Gerard's POV**

At some point curing the night I had dozed off. Now I was woken by Frankie. His hand was twitching wildly in mine. I didn't know what to do. Then it suddenly stopped. I looked up at Frank's face and stroked his cheek softly. "Calm down babe," I whispered. "I'm here." I sat back in my chair, making sure I was still holding Frank's hand. I glanced at the clock. 01:32. I hoped mum was okay. Although she didn't accept me, I still love her and I needed to know she was fine. I decided to text her. _'Mum, I hope you're okay. I understand why you're angry but this is who I am and I hope that eventually you can accept that. I'd really like you to meet my boyfriend. His name is Frank and he's a great guy. If not then please just let me know you're okay. Please. I love you. G xxx.'_ I put my phone back in my pocket and decided to go back to sleep. "Night Frankie," I said closing my eyes and squeezing Frankie's hand slightly. Surprisingly, I fell asleep quickly, listening to the 'beep-beep' of the machines around Frankie.

**Frank's POV**

Everything was silent except for a constant beeping sound somewhere close to me. Then I felt it again. A stab of pain throughout the whole of my body. I groaned a realised there was some sort of tube in my mouth. What the hell was going on? I pushed the tube out of my mouth with my tongue and opened my eyes. Everything was really bright. I don't think I'm dead. I was blinking rapidly, trying to make sense of what was happening. I tried to talk but ended up choking. I felt my right hand move and looked over in that direction. Gerard was awake, staring at me with huge eyes. I looked around and noticed my mum on my left and Mikey, and who I guess is his dad, at the foot of the bed. All of them asleep. I heard Gerard calling for a nurse as Mikey, his dad and my mum wake up. Everything was so confusing. I didn't know what was happening. Was I back?

**Gerard's POV**

I sat there not sure what to do. Shocked at what I was seeing. Frank, my Frankie, was awake. And he was looking right at me. It didn't feel real. Then I figured I should do something. "Nurse!" I screamed waking up Linda, Mikey and my dad in to process. "Nurse, he's awake!" I couldn't actually believe what I was saying and it didn't feel like I was the one screaming.

In the next few minutes me, Mikey, dad and Linda were ushered out of the room and I found myself crying uncontrollably into my dad's chest. I was shaking and I couldn't stop. I wanted Frankie but I couldn't move to get him and the nurses wouldn't allow us in the room. "Where is he? Where's my son?" I heard a male voice asking. It sounded like he was worried. I guessed it was Frankie's dad, Frank. "The nurses are with him," I heard Linda answer. "They said we could see him soon. Don't worry." Frank looked at me as my watery eyes met his gaze. "Are you okay lad?" He asked me. He seemed concerned. I nodded weakly moving away from my father a bit and wiping my eyes. Frank laid a comforting hand on my shoulder and squeezed slightly. Then he addressed dad. "Hi, I'm Frank. Frankie's father. You must be Mr. Way." He put out his hand and my dad shook it. "Donald," He smiled. Frank then turned to Mikey who was stood quietly watching. "How are you Mikes? You look exhausted. Almost as bad as your brother looks everyday." Mikey beamed back at Frank and I giggled a little. "Fine thank you," I heard Mikey say.

**Frank's POV**

Everything was quiet now. All the doctors and nurses were gone and all I could hear was the sound of machines around me. When I listened closer I could hear the low rumble of traffic outside and the murmur of voices somewhere outside of the room. I had been told what had happened after I woke up confused and in pain. It had all come back to me after that. The argument Gerard and I had, Scooby-Doo, night time, a car coming out of nowhere with no lights on. That's where it goes blank. The nurse brought me up to date after that. A month in a coma, which means I've missed Gerard's 18th. What a crap boyfriend I am. I'll have to make it up to him.

My eyes start to go heavy and I feel myself falling asleep. I panic and open my eyes. I don't want to go again. I'm scared I won't wake up again and that I'll never come back. I don't want to leave Gerard, my family and my friends. I can't imagine how they must have felt. Well now I'm back and I'm not going anywhere. My argument with Gerard seems petty now.

My voice has come back. Well it's a whisper but it's getting there. The doctor said to rest my voice, as well as my body (which I can barely move), and I'll be back to normal soon. I had a lot of tests done once I woke up to see if there is any brain damage and apparently I was really lucky, and have a hard head, and there is no short term damage. They said however that I'd have to have regular check-ups for the rest of the year to see if there is any long term damage.

I'm drifting off again and panic to keep myself awake. Just as I do, I hear the door and look in that direction. With the bandage off my head seems to have lost weight, but is still pretty heavy on my neck. Gerard is peering around the door smiling gently at me.

"Good morning, good looking," he jokes lightly. I smile a little as he enters the room followed by my mum and dad, Mikey, and who I guess is his dad from what I heard him say. They are all smiling widely. They all sit in chairs around my bed looking relieved. My dad is stood behind my mum, a hand on her shoulder. I look over to Gerard. "I'm sorry," I whisper. He just shakes his head. "I'm sorry I was angry at you and I'm sorry I missed your 18th. Happy Birthday."

"I don't care," Gerard laughed. "I'm glad you're okay." He leaned forward and kissed me on the head. I closed my eyes and smiled as he pulled away. I looked around at everyone. Then they all burst into conversation talking about everything I had missed. I just sat there and smiled Gerard who was smiling at me. I'm so glad I didn't die.


End file.
